Fanmail with Percy and everyone else
by Snb793
Summary: Hey. This is my second fan fic. Mostly 'cause I was bored. It's obviously Fan Mail since the title is Fan Mail with everyone else. You send in the questions, they answer them. It's awesome.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I'm your host, call me Sarah. I'm going to start my own fan fic TV show where the "viewers" send in their questions. I pick a few to put on the fan mail show. Please don't be offended if you have one. I'm not trying to copy you. I don't have any mail yet, so please, please, please, send in some.

**Here are the main characters:**

Percy

Annabeth

Rachel

Nico

Thalia

Luke (ew the traitor)

Grover

Those are the main ones, but if I somehow skipped your favorite character there will be special guests. They don't have to be from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, It could be Spongebob Squarepants for all I care. If you have any suggestions please send them in.

Here's an example question:

Annabeth-Why don't you just admit to the Percabeth?

Grover-What does tin can taste like?

Percy-You are soo awesome

Luke-You're horrible. I hate you.

Rachel- What's it like to watch Percy and Annabeth not realize they like each other?

Nico-What's it like to live in the underworld?

Thalia-How is it with hunters?

Sarah- I'm not going to make them answer these because they are just examples. You'll have to send in questions for me to update.

Percy- Yeah Sarah, those questions are soo lame.

Sarah- Oh so now you want to insult me. Do you really want to do that? Grrrrrr. I'll settle this _after_ the show.

Annabeth- So I guess that's all…

Sarah- Hey, I'm the host. Ok I guess that's all folks. (Plays theme music)

--

Hey everyone, Please give me some questions to ask them. You can even ask Sarah questions. Please review. I won't be able to update tomorrow because it's my mom's birthday. Sorry it's short, but it'll be longer if you send in questions. Those of you who review: YOU ARE AWESOME!!

Bugs Bunny pops out of sceen. "That's all folks" : )


	2. First questions

Sarah- Hello and welcome to Fanmail with Percy ( and everyone else). We will have a guest star tonight, but you won't know who it is until later on. I'll give you a hint. It starts with a T. I just felt like being random right now. I like cheese. 42. Ok now that that's out of my system, Today will be the first day of questions.

Percy- Hey can we get on with it?

Sarah- Yeah, sure. Whatever. (rolls eyes)

The first one is from .Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales:

hey, maybe I could be a guest star! (I was half jking)Percy-You are THE best! i don't think you're stupid!Luke-You were cool before you turned evil, what happened?(gives distasteful look)Annabeth and Thalia- You guys rock too! Thalia what's it like being a hunter? Annabeth how is your study an daedalus's laptop comming?rachel- I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED, JUST LIKE YOUR PARENTS DO!(coughs) well, glad to be the first reviewer. Bye!

Sarah- Well that was interesting. Well Percy it's not a question, but what do you think?

Percy- Finally, someone who understands. I'm not stupid!

Sarah and Annabeth- I never called you stupid Seaweed brain.

Luke- Well as for my question, I did it because I didn't feel like my father cared for me. I mean seriously, give me the same quest someone else has already been on. I also turned evil 'cause I felt like it.

Sarah- Ok? Well Thalia your turn.

Thalia- It rocks being a hunter. You don't have to worry about boys. It's mostly carefree. You know?

Random audience member- How can you say that? Boys are awesome! Just look at the Nico fan club and the Percy fan club.

Thalia- ( Glares at the audience member until they run out whimpering.)

Annabeth- Daedalus' laptop has sooo much architecture. I love it. I have like 5 favorites.

Rachel- Huh, whatever. I person hates me. How many can if there WASN'T Percabeth? Answer that! So, I really don't care.

Sarah- That's nice to know. You know what? I want a Frosty.

Everyone- ME TOO!

Sarah- Free Frosties after the show.

Everyone- Yay!

Sarah- Well next reviewer! I know the Capitalization isn't right. (whoa big word. I'll try not to use those) is…………………… Thesmileyfaceofyournightmares:

Ok, hi! Well, it's a promising story, very fun! And just for the record it's Porky Pig that says "that's all folks" but it's ok! Here are my questions:Annabeth- If you COULD rebuild the world, what would you change?Grover- Doesn't the tin hurt on the way down you're throat? You're awesome BTW!Percy- sigh Man, three girls in one series? I donno what Rick was thinking. Let's see... Calypso, Rachel (kind of) and Annabeth... oh and that part were Silena was flirting with you and you didn't notice... (yes, that isn't really a question and yes, it was partly because I wanted to see Annabeth's reaction :)Luke- You know you're life would so much better if you hadn't gone over to the bad side? What really happened on your quest? The dark side may have cookies, but the good side has pie! Lots of pie! And some cake! munches cake happilyThalia- Why did you join the Hunters!? You were such a cool charater, and then your weren't even in the BotL! And come on,you had prospects plus do you really want to see Percy as and 80 year old man? Wouldn't that creep you out? Immortality scares me more then death... I bet Hades hates the Hunters. He hated that guy who brought people back to life, the one who was Apollo's son... Nico- YOU ARE THE BEST! Yea uh huh... let's see... questions for Nico... Oh, how about, how's Elvis?Rachel- You're pretty cool, but if you try anything with Percy, Annabeth and Calypso will kill you and then each other and then poor Percy won't have any love interest at all! Tyson- You're so cool! How's Percy as a big brother? I bet he's annoying!

Sarah- Annabeth, you're up first.

Annabeth- I would change almost everything. The buildings would be marble and made out of biodegradable.

Sarah- Annabeth some of the people here aren't in College levels like you and me. Smaller words?Do you get it?

Annabeth- Fine. It's better for the planet. But, they also wouldn't fall down as easily as the twin towers.

Flag appears

Everyone- I pledge allegiance to the flag, of the United States of America. And to the republic for which it stands. Under god. Indivisible with liberty and justice for all.

We hold these troupes to be self evident, that all men are created equal. that they are endowed by their creators with certain unviable rights. That among these are life liberty and the pursuit in happiness.That ……………………………….(Its in the Declaration of Independence.. We have to say it for school)

Sarah- Ok. Well, Grover you're up.

Grover- No actually, it doesn't hurt. But wait, youre not a satyr are you. It does hurt for mortals and demi-gods.

Percy- Yes finally my turn. I know it's crazy. Wait Selena was…. Oh forget it/

Annabeth- Wait who are the three girls?

Percy- Uhhh, You Rachel and uhhh ummm I forget.( I smiled slightly)

Annabeth-WHO IS IT? DOES SHE LIKE YOU?

Percy- sheesh Annabeth. Calm down. I'll never see her again.

Annabeth- Who is it?

Percy- Uhhh ummm Calypso?

Annabeth- What? She's a traitor. Wait who sent that I have a little _package_ for them. Muhahahaha.

Sarah- Uh next person.

Luke- Uh no duh Sherlock.

Sarah- Luke, this person wants to know. Can you do it without the sarcasm?

Luke- Sighs. Fine. You ruin the fun.

Sarah- Dude? Whatever do what you want. Wait! to answer the question

Luke- Aw man. Anyway, my quest uh there was this guy, who knew this guy, ect……

Who knew Kronos that told him that I was ready to join their side even though I wasn't and he haunted me with dreams. The rest is confidential. Can't tell sorry. I don't like pie.

Sarah- You are the weirdest person I've ever met. And I've met some pretty weird people.

Luke- Yeah? Who cares?

Thalia- Anyways….. I joined the hunt so I wouldn't be the prophecy child. You know that would be the scariest thing I've ever seen. Percy at 80. Lol.

Percy- Excuse me. I might not even make it to 17 and you think it would be weird to see me at 80!! You know that would be scary. shudders

Nico- That would be mayjorly creepy. Anyway you rock too. Elvis well it's hard to get to him. Even when he's dead he has swarms of fans. Last I checked he was great.(stands up to stretch. When he sits) Pffffft.

Everyone but Nico- hahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhaahhahahahah ect.

Nico- What in Hades?(sees a whoopy cusion) PERCY!!

Percy- Yeah.

Nico- Why'd you do that?

Percy-yawns 'Cause I felt like it.

Nico- You're so uhhh. storms off

Rachel- Thank you! Some one who doesn't hate me. Hey here's my phone number (555) 555- 1234. I won't why would you think I would. Uh pfff like I would do that.

Sarah- Well time to introduce the Special guest. Come on down.(uses voice from the Price is Right)

Tyson- Hey everyone. Does anyone have peanut butter?

Everyone but Tyson-NOOO.

Tyson- K. Gods. I like Percy as a brother. Sometimes he's so funny. I have to plug my nose to keep from snorting.

The cast- LOL hahahahahahahahahahahahah LOL hahahahahhahaLOL

Sarah- And the last but not least question. (a/n Sorry it's only three questions, but it's 1:29 AM and I am tired)

hey snb793, great start! just one thing of advice... plz try not to make the characters ooc (like the other fanmails/tv shows- that suggest that percy is completly stupid and stuff, those kind of ooc stories take the fun out of the questions)so far the characters are not ooc- so great job!My questions:Percy- your totally awesome! Now be completly honest... name the first person that comes to your mind when you think of mount st. helens!Annabeth- on a scale of 1-10 (10 being teh highest) how much does the thought of 'rachel hanging out with percy' annoy you?Rachel- You're totally awesome! ignore people who hate you... i think you made the percabeth stronger! u rock! my question: what's it like being rich?Nico- hi! ur amazing! what's it like having hades as a father?Thalia- Do you have any hope left for Luke? If he came back to the good side... would you quit the hunt for him?Luke- as you know... people hate you! but do u have anything to say in your defense?Grover- how did u and juniper meet?okay- yeah. these are all my questions! plz plz plz answer them! and i think late on, calypso should enter as a guest star! ) update soon!

Percy- Do I have to anser this?

Sarah- Yes

Percy- Fine. Annabeth.

Annabeth-blushes

Sarah- Well Annabeth. Your turn.

Annabeth- Uh 5? Ok fine. Grumbles something hard to hear. 10. You happy?

Rachel-Thanks, you're probably the only one who likes I rock because of the Percabeth. Being rich well, it depends on how you act. It also depends on who you're rich because of. Like if you dad destroys land for houses eek. But something else it's really kind of cool. Sorry, I talk to much.

Nico- I've been waiting forever!! Well hi, I guess. Having Hades as a father it rocks, but I guess it depends on who you are.

Sarah- Well, it's your turn Thalia. Ready?

Thalia- Yeah. Uh, well actually no. Once Kronos is inside your body there's really no hope. And that. I really don't know. Artemis rocks. It's cool being immortal and all, but Luke and the hunt. Very hard decision.

Sarah- So Luke. Sooo many people hate you. Do you have anything in your defense?

Luke: Well yes. Imagine, you join Kronos because you think your crush would want you to. She/he hates you because of it and you are sooo depressed. Then they walk up to you and force an immortal titan inside your body. (Also, there is this fan fic where he's on Percy's side but Percy doesn't know it. It's called Luke's Side of the Story by Journalist793).

Sarah- Well look at poor Tyson no questions, but Grover it's time to answer yours.

Grover- Well, I was walking through the forest one day deep in thought when I ran into a tree. (omg I just got a fan fic idea). Juniper popped out of it and said,"Well, do you mind watching where you're going. So there you go.

Sarah- And yes I know I lied there willl be two more short questions.

**Rachel- What's it like to watch Percy and Annabeth not realize they like each other?Nico-What's it like to live in the underworld?Annabeth-Why don't you just admit to the Percabeth?Percy-Tell Annabeth your true feelings or I'll do it for you.**

Rachel- Well it is a little disturbing. I mean two best friends realize they like each other and they don't even realize it. It is soooo frustrating.

Percy- Wait a sec. These are the same from the first one!

Nico-So?

Percy- Oh whatever.

Nico- again it depends on who you are. I'm a child of Hades so it's awesome for me whereas a child of Apollo would hate it.

Thalia- Makes sense.

Annabeth- What the Hades is Percabeth?

Nico- Watch it.

Sarah- You guys need to get up with the time. Percabeth is you and Percy together. As in bf and gf.

Annabeth- Oh. I didn't think there was any. blushes

Sarah- Percy you're up.

Percy- What true feelings. I don't know what they're talking about. Ha ha ha. J

Percy's'smarter'littlebro- I told you I would do it. Annabeth, Percy like you. Hahaha. I'm so evil.

Percy- Ok that was weird. blushes

Sarah- Definitely. Well the last question.

Oh PERCY! (Percy breaks out in sweat and mutters 'it's that stalker girl again') Do you only want Luke dead because if he's gone, you have a better chance of Annabeth going out with you?

Percy- Who are you and what do you want from me?

Dramamama321- I know what you did last summer. LOL

Percy- Whatever. Uh Annabeth is in the room people. But (starts wispering) partly.

Sarah-Whoa. That's a lot of info. Well see you next time.

OH MY GODS. I'm sooo tired. Now it's 2:11 Am. Well I'm gonna hit the sack. Same as last time. Please give questions and request future special guests. I beg of you. And wow, 6 reviews in 1 day. I'm in heaven. Ok back to Earth. I'm gonna leave it up to you. I'll try and update tomorrow near 2 in the morning. Whoa where'd the time go? Hopefully I'll get at least 5 reviews before I update. Oh yeah I almost forgot.

Here's your free virtual frosty. Wow 7 pages. Have a nice day night morning.


	3. Browneyesandbushytails

Sarah- Hello everyone and welcome to the 3rd episode of (The price is right voice).

Snb793- Oh yeah I keep forgetting 

Disclaimer- I do not own PJO, The Price is Right, Nothing! Now that that's settled.

Sarah-Welcome back. We have a large studio audience today. Oops big words. A big crowd watching us today. I have to do this in the super early hours because I'm busy during the day. Anyways I'm bored so this'll be interesting today. Two guest stars- Tyson and (scary music plays) .Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales.

.b.e.a.b.t- (I'm gonna do that for short. Sorry if you don't like it) Hi everyone glad to be here. I also have a question planned for tonight. Is it going to be the first one?

Sarah-It can be if you want.

b.e.a.b.t.- I do.

Sarah-Ok. Here's the first question.

Hey! I'm asuming we can have more than one review?Rachel-It didn't even cross my mind until botl that you'd be a problem for percabeth,but I've hated you since your tiny appearance in TC! Why? Because you're annoying, you talk too much and you don't belong! But I'm trying to be civil, so I have a question : What is it like watching grover eat a tin can?Percy-Annabeth loves you too! When did you first realise you loved her?Tyson- (gives peanut butter) I think you're cool! How's work in the cyclopes forges going?Grover- What would you like to be reincarnated as if you had any choise other than a flower?Luke- the good side has pie, muffins, candy floss, and all the treats mwahaha! How can you compete with that!?Thalia- After Percy copmpletes the prophecy will you continue to be a hunter or break the oath to be with luke?(we all know)Annabeth- Whew! I tried to make a message for everybody! So, do you still care what your mother thinks about Percy?I'm sorry for the length of this but, i'll be back to hear the answers! :D

b.e.a.b.t.- Well there you go. I have a better chance of dying since I'm in the studio so I'm sitting by you Sarah.

Sarah- I could understand why you're nervous. These people could kill you real quick.

b.e.a.b.t.- Thanks for the optimism.

Sarah- Any time. Well Rachel's first.

Rachel- Mhmm. In the Titan's Curse I was in it for what possibly 3 pages at most!

Sarah- Not to be like pushy, but sometimes I talk like that. Not very much, but sometimes.

b.e.a.b.t- Sorry.

Sarah- S'ok.

Rachel- Ehem.Watching Grover eat a tin can is like watching Sarah here eat Mac and Cheese with applesauce.

b.e.a.b.t.- Ok? That's nasty sounding?…?…?

Sarah- Hey. It's really good.(no in real life) But I have been eating it since I was 2 so……

Rachel- Exactly.

Sarah- : P What ever. Percy….

Percy- Oh um, I never said that. (starts whispering) Uh TC. Shhh don't tell.

b.e.a.b.t.- Ok. Annabeth Percy realized he likes you in the Titan's Curse. Probably when Aphrodite talked to him.

Percy- (hits head with hand)

Sarah- Tyson it's your turn.

Tyson- Oh sorry. I was eating the peanut butter. The forges are awesome. Bryars (is that how you spell it?) showed the Cyclopes new weapons from the first war.

Sarah and b.e.a.b.t - That's good.

Grover- I would be a tree. They last longer; some are like 1000 years old!

Sarah- Yeah. Ok Luke your turn.

Luke- What if I told you I don't like sugar?

b.e.a.b.t and Sarah- Then you are the weirdest person that is, was, or ever will be on this planet.

Luke- And I'm ok with that.

Percy- Why are we here?

Sarah- Because you have to. (Holds up a 20)

Percy- Ok I'll stay. (grabs the 20)

Thalia- Depends if Lukes alive. Did I just say that out loud?

Sarah- I like bacon. And the cookies my mom makes for Christmas. And

Percy- Sarah snap out of it.

Sarah- Oh right. We're on air. I think that's what nectar and ambrosia tastes like for me. J

Annabeth- Ok random. I love that! And to answer your question, not really.

And now the purple elephants are coming to tell the next question:

Great! Fabulous! WE E E E E E E E E E E E!Sorry hyper moment!Quzzies!(Insert theme music here)Snb793-What does Snb stand for (taps chin)Percy-Who said you were dumb? I'm in your defence. Whatever defence means.Annabeth-What is Daedalus gace PERCY his laptop? What whould you do?Thalia-When your in the hunters can u at least love your father?Rachel-Im surpirsed you not my sister. My WHOLE family BUT me is artsey. Nico- ZOMG you are the BEST! Can you visit it me at my house? I made cookies! ! !Luke-Wow. Are you random at times? PURPLE ELEPHANTS! ! ! ! GO RANDOMNESS! ! !Well that's allPeace out mi homies,Sunshine :D :P ;)

Sarah- I personaly think this one's my favorite. A question for me! Snb is confidential. Used by the government. (says with a straight face then bursts out laughing) Not. It's my initials. Don't you read profiles? I think it's on my profile. Hmmmm.(ponders for a moment) Any way… Percy's turn.

Percy- You talk to much Sarah.

Sarah- No you do.

Percy- grabs sword.

Sarah- Oh you want to playit that way?

Arena grows out of the floor. Sarah doesn't have a sword that feels right. Fight…… fight…… fight……. Sarah wins!! Gets claimed by Poseidon.

Sarah- Ok that was awesome. In your face Seaweed brain, They don't call me Rocket launcher (RL Catapult ect.) for nothing' (They really do call me that. When I kick or throw something it flies)

Percy- Uh you know. Pretty much everyone.

Sarah- Whatever.

Annabeth- Well if Percy got the laptop, I'd kill Daedalus if he wasn't already dead and try to steal it or get a hermese kid's help.

b.e.a.b.t- Makes sence.

Thalia - As for my question, loving your dad isn't like having a crush. So, I'd say it's ok to love your family. I love guitar hero.

Sarah- Me too!! Do you like 1 2 or 3 most.

Thalia- I really don't know. Hmmm have you tried Aerosmith?

Sarah- NO! IF ANYONE OUT THERE HAS YOU ARE SOOO LUCKY!!

Rachel-Really? That's weird.

Nico- Thanks. Wait….. Are you part of the Nico fan club? What's your address? I might. Probably not. But cookies are temping. (walks out walking like a zombie to the smell of cookies)

Percy and Sarah-Nico's weird. I know. Right.

Sarah- Uhhh that's creepy. You're like my brother. (shivers)

Percy- I know we look nothing alike.

Sarah- We're agreeing again.

Luke- Am I random? Am I random? I like milk. Does that answer your question?

Sarah, Percy, and b.e.a.b.t- Not really.

Sarah and Percy- Not again.

Sarah- Forget it.

And two zipparumpazooses came to give the next question

nice chapter!My new questions:Percy:I have two questions...what were the best two seconds of your life? (cough-annabeth-cough-kissing-cough-you)and- how much do you miss calypso?Annabeth: Luke betrayed you, tricked you into holding the sky, tried to kill percy, was mean to you, is helping the evil side and is a titan. Why the hades (sorry nico) do u still have any feelings for him?Thalia: before luke betrayed us and before you died... did u love luke? or have any feelings for him?nico: how do u feel, knowing you have so many fans?Luke: if thalia told you she loved you, and begged you ot come back. would you come back?Rachel: ur awesome! DO u like percy?

Percy-Uh umm la la la. Whatever. Mount lalala Saint lalallalal Helens lalala. And who's Calypso? (holds up a card that says a lot).

Sarah- Interesing! ( puts a thumb up as if saying _good for you)_ Annabeth your turn.

Annabeth- He took care of me when I was little. Thalia was gone and he was all that was left. Then Percy and ahhhhhhhhh. Why do you people ask me this stuff?

Thalia- I can't talk about things like that. I'm a hunter all you people!! Maybe! Are you happy?

Sarah- Anger issues.

Thalia- eyes glow. What'd you just say.

Sarah- Uh Boogie tissues. : )

Thalia- That's what I thought.

Nico- Well knowing I have this many fans rocks!! They like paint their faces with my name. It's crazy!!

Sarah- well luke (vomits at the name) your turn.Luke clean that up.

Luke-NO! Anyway. I can't really. Titan inside my body here.

Kronos- We shall defeat you all!!

Sarah percy- Oh my gods I'm soooo scared.

Sarah- not again!

Rachel-As if!! Ha ha! Maybe.

Silence……

Next set of questions from-firefairy2917

oh i love these! Percy- if luke were to come back how would you feel?Annabeth- you are my favorite character! Do you think the choice your going to have to make will be between percy and luke?Rachel- do you have any feelings beside frendship toward Percy?Nico- do you resent that card game you used to play because it was partly the reson your sister died?Grover- are all the other styars jelouse that you saw Pan?K i tink thats it! update soon!

Sarah- Percy you're up.

Percy- I'd hate myself maybe. He wont and or can't anymore. J

Sarah- Annabeth.

Annabeth- I actually think maybe. That's a huge choice.

Thalia- Do you mind not talking about boys?

Annabeth- You take the fun out.

Rachel- didn't we answer this question earlier?

Sarah- Yeah.

Rachel- Ok then. It's Nico's turn.

Nico- Partly. I mostly just grew out of it; like girls grow out of Barbies.

Sarah- Grover look!You get a question.

Grover- zzzzzzzzzz

Percy- I just so happen to know the answer to this. Yeah a lot are. Some are just happy for Grover.

Sarah- Wow look at that 7 pages already. I'm a fast typer.

Ok so like Percy how do you always put up with being called seaweed brain. I would never call you that. And Annabeth why cant you just tell Percy you like him. I know for a fact that you do. Oh and why make such a big deal out of Calypso its not like he can ever date her she is stuck on an island so other than Rachel whos your real competition. And Thalia why dump all the pressure on Percy to become the kid in the Prophecy. I mean I think you would have made an awesome choice and I dont want Percy to die I think he is to cute to die. Oh and Nico you should have let go of Bianca earlier you and Percy could have been great friends if it wasnt for you being all like "I need my sister so why did you kill her." And Rachel stop getting on top of Percy for everything and asking so many questions. Oh and Percy I also just want you to know I think you are awesome and cute but Ill let Annabeth have you but just incase it doesnt work out I think you know where to find me.Love all of Ya (But especially Percy):)shewhoshallwrite

Oh and I forgot this one so please add it to mine. Luke dude you so do not make a good bad guy. Oh and I hate it when you try to kill percy. Do you want to know what I do when you do that I make a punching bag of your head! So like just die already because dude I HATE YOU!

Percy- You just get used to it I guess. It was annoying in the beginning. (looks at Annabeth.

Annabeth- Who said I like Percy? (blushes) You got me fine, it's embarrassing. And I was scared he might not come back.

Thalia- I think you should ask Rick Riordan that stuff. Besides the books are about Percy. Look at the name. Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Percy- awkward

Nico- Imagine you told your friend to watch over your mom when they go on a quest and when they come back your mom is dead. Imagine that! Seriously!

Percy- She risked her own life Nico.

Nico- Forget it.

Sarah- Rachel

Rachel- Well excuse me for wanting to know why someone would swing a sword a me when I blew my nose.

Snb793- Random thought- You know how it says in the TC _" She might be having a conversation like this with some other half-blood long after I was dead, but Bianca would still look 12 years old"_ Maybe she isn't dead. Wouldn't you find her body? What if she got away? Oh gods I hope so.

Luke- Wow a paragraph just for me! About how much you hate me! Amazing. Did you read the fan fic I requested yesterday? Ow a punching bag of my head. I'm soo scared.

Well I guess this is it. I have to get up early tomorrow so I typed this at 10:42 pm. Thanks soo much 6 reviews again! Same thing again. Send in questions. I'd like it if I got some mail too.. Review. Please. And please request special guests. Today was the last day for Tyson and .Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tails. Only gets one day. Just like all users will get. I might do Percabeth777 next time. If you want me to please tell me. So send in questions and you might be a quest star.

You all get free virtual cake and some free virtual money!! Yay!

WAIT I GOT THIS RIGHT AS I WAS FINISHING:

Percy- I will kill you just tell annabeth you love her! Do I have to add a death of you line to your prophecy?!Annabeth- Hey sis! Um ok tell percy somehow btw i stole your diary!Grover- Do you want to kill percy and anny as much as i doRachel- You rock but if they dont go out within a month kill them! Do you carry weapons like percy does so if you get attacked while you are around him you dont die?

Annabeth: Ok? Wait, WHAT? (Eyes fill with flames) What ever.

Sarah-Ok weird.Grover, your up.

Grover- Oh yeah sometimes. OK a lot. They are soo annoying sometimes. Plus their emotions are all mixed up.

Rachel- Ok I will. Actually I don't though I probably should.I'll start doing that. Great idea. Thanks.

Well now I'm done. Please review. Questions. Can I please have some too?

Well have a good night/day/morning.


	4. Percabeth777

Sarah-I do not own PJO

Sarah- Hey

Percy-All

Nico-You

Thalia-People

Sarah- I like the (this is going to be very wierd trust me) Boston Yankees and the New York Red Sox. Ah yeah. I love being random!! It is sooo awesome.

Percy- Sarah you do know that it's the New York Yankees and the Boston Red Sox right?

Sarah- No duh Sherlock. What did you think I was dumb? Of course I know but in school we just moved seats and people in my group like the Yankees and other people like the Red Sox so we called ourselves (scary music and lightning) The New York Red Sox.

Random audience member- screams

Percy- You know that they are rivals?

Sarah- Yes Percy I KNOW! OK?

Percy- Ok Ok. Gods calm down Sarah.

Sarah(soaks Percy) Ok Seaweed Brain I'll calm down now.

Thalia- Well, that was... interesting.

Sarah- Whatever. Don't you ever just mess around?

Nico/ Thalia- No. Not recently.

Luke- Wow all you guys are losers.

Sarah- This coming from the guy who doesn't like sugar.

Luke- whatever.

Sarah- That's what I though. Huh Rachel.

Rachel- You are sooooo right Sarah.

Sarah- Well let's get to buissness.

yay! Thank you soo much for having me as a guest!  
I realised I forgot Nico and You out so I'll just do them for this chapter.

Sarah- If you're Percy's sister, couldn't YOU be the one of the prophesy(depending on if your younger or older)

Nico- Do you get really annoyed when ghost are around you 24/7 Like your dad does?

Luke-Like we said. You have got to be strange if you don't like sugar... Oo

well, those are my questions, I'll be waiting for answers...

Rachel- I'm guessing that's from Brown.Eyes.And.Bushy.Tails.

Sarah-You're absolutely right. Well, no thankfully, I'm not the one of the prophecy. Percy is like 3 years older than me.

Percy- Yeah, so since I'm older I give the commands. Go kill Kronos for me.

Sarah- Uh yeah. In your dreams.Nico, you're up.

Nico-Well you know what? Actually no. He's been dealing with them for centuries though and I stay in my special place all the time. Except for when I visit Bianca in Elysium.

Everyone- Yawns

Sarah-- Nico could you be any more boring?

Nico-Why yes, yes I can.

Sarah- Well don't. Hey Luky Puky you're up.

Luke-What's with the name?

Sarah-I was bored.

Luke- Oh. Well that's not a question.

Sarah- Hey is everyone ready for the new special guests?

Everyone- (Audience is cheering. Cast is groaning)

Sarah- Say hello to... Percabeth777

percabeth777 walks out waving.

Sarah-And...Percy come here.

Percy-why?

Sarah- I need to tell you 2 things.

Percy(groans)

Sarah-Just come here.

Percy-(walks over)

Sarah- wispers in Percy's ear.Percy turns red

Percy- No!! How'd you get her here.

Sarah- I had help.(gives a thumbs up to the ceiling) Go Hermes!! Ok there will be another special guest. And here she is.

Calypso- Hello everybody.

Annabeth-(been quiet until then) Who is that. Why's Percy blushing? What's going on here!?

Sarah- Being a guest star duh.

Annabeth- But she's stuck on her island.

Sarah and Percy- Well we got her out.

Sarah- DUDE!! Stopit!!

Percy-Fine.

Sarah- Get ready for the next question!!

Lol, Loved the answers to my question!  
More Quzzies!  
Snb-You know what I just noticed, that your name is the name of my OC character in Holy Demigod! You should read it.  
Percy-I don't think your dumb, I just think you are using smartness in a different way.  
Annabeth-Are you and Percy going out?  
Thalia-ZOMG I LOVE GUITAR HERO 3!! I have and play it like everyday, but It is kind of easy 'case i play the guitar in real life...(that's why Tom Kaulitz and I are such a good couple we have so much incomon)anywho have you ever listen the band 'Tokio Hotel?' (The band Tom Kaulitz is in)  
Rachel-Im fur cereal! Except we're a bunch of blonds.  
Nico-I live in NY...but I'll go to camp half blood and hold up a sign the says 'NICO!' with a whole bunch of hearts.  
Luke-Well, no more quzzies for you, your just a waste of question space

That is all  
Thanks

Peace out mi homies,  
Sunshine:D :P ;)

Sarah- Seriously? I have to check it out. You know I've heard of it before.Well Percy what _other_ way is there? lol

Percy-Thanks. You rock. Though what other way?

Sarah- Thalia you're up. Oh by the way I love guitar hero!!

Thalia- Ok? How good are you? And sorry...can't say I have: (

Sarah- Rachel.

Rachel-Hey all you people. Hey all you people. Hey all you people won't you listen to meeee. I just had a sandwich. No ordinary sandwich, a sandwich filled with jellyfish jelly. Za ba de ba do bop zabity bow. Yeah.

Sarah-...

Rachel-Well that's kind of weird. I forgot what I was saying.

Sarah-...

Everyone-...

Sarah- Wow! That was some random stuff my friend. And for all you Rachel haters there's this story I read called 5 reasons not to hate Rachel by CrayolaMarkers. You should check it out.They're gonna delete it soon. Hurry!Anyway Nico

Nico-Ok? You know I don't go to camp half-blood?Right?

Sarah- This on time I was being hyper and random and stuff and I googlemaped Camp half-blood's address.

Luke- Look who's strange now.

Sarah- Again sayas the guy who hates sugar. Anyway it's your turn.

Luke-...

Sarah- Haha finally speachless.

Luke-...

Annabeth-(grunts)

Sarah(turns around to see Calypso and Annabeth in full battle.) Oh my gods!! You guys are impossible.(takes away swords)

Annabeth-Hey! Give it back.

Sarah- I don't think so.(throws it out the window)

Annabeth- You're worse than Percy.

Sarah- Well next question.

it is so weird reading what you wrote! any ways!  
Sarah- whats your favorite colar? and i thenk Nico's sister is dead because Nico did that little ghost thingy and there she was all dead! and they probably couldn't find her body because the author probably didn't want to write about a dead body!  
percy- same question!  
annabeth- who would you choose luke or percy?  
Grover- how do you do that scream thing? the one you did when the titan's army was invading camp half blood! i wana do that so bad to my brother!  
luke- i don't hate you! i understand why you went to the dark side! do you like having a titan inside you and does it feel like your in the exersist (bad spelling)?  
Rachel- i used to hate you but i understand that you wouldn't interfere with the Percabeth! right?  
Nico- whats your favorite song?  
wow that was long! update soon!

Sarah-Oooo. Favorite color is... either Aqua or Black. No Aqua. I've just always thought that it was awesome. Well, he talked about Zoe dieing so I don't think that's it.

The ghost thing yeah. Maybe you're right. I really don't know. In the first book what were the talents or gifts or whatever that Percy had only just begun to know?Percy your turn.

Percy-What same question? As Sarah? I'll answer that one. Mines Aqua too.

Sarah- In yo face!

Percy-Whatever.

Sarah- I want to go surfing still. But I can't 'cause I don't live at the beach and I don't have a surfboard.

Annabeth- Not telling.

Sarah- Bring out the lie detecter.

Annabeth- Wha?No! Why?

Sarah- "cause you wont answer.

Annabeth- Fine Percy. You happy?'Cause I'm not

Sarah- I'm getting distracted. I started thinking about this fan fic I want this person to update. Then Obama and McCain started talking on the T.V. and it was boring me and Now America's next top models on. I really don't know. I didn't put it on. Grover.

Grover- I really don't know how. It just happened. I got scared.

Sarah- You know what? I think that the title The Last Olympian means

A. Percy will be the last god

B. Grover will be the last Pan

C. Or Demeter will help them, the last god to talk to Percy.

Which one do you think? I'm gonna make a poll if you want tell me. Oh sorry Grover. Go on.

Grover- Anyway. I wouldn't do it to my brother. That's a waste, unless you want to. It's not up to me. Luke your turn.

Luke- How would you understand?

Kronos- We shall defeat you all

Sarah- You gotta stop doing that!?

Luke- It's not like I can control it. And yeah it kind of does.

Sarah- Well. I've never seen it but I've heard unless I'm mixing it up with something else that it's like really scary. Rachel you're up.

Rachel- Hey everyone. I got A one word question this time. And no I wouldn't. Have you people even read the Battle of the Labyrinth.

Sarah- Well, Nico?

Nico- Hmmmm. I'm having problems picking between One by Metalica or no that's the one.

Sarah- It's a real song on Guitar Hero!! Yeah. Go NIco. I challenge you. Well, hey people of Earth, I'll try not to be soo hyper but that's hard when you go to scholl for 6 1/2 hours.Anyway. You all rock and see you next time on Fan Mail with Percy and everyone else.

* * *

Hey people. I know it's been forever. Don't worry percabeth777 I'll let you stay until the end of the next chapter and I'll include you more.Same as everytime. Send questions. Send ideas. Send basically anything but flames. Well, I gotta got o bed. See ya next time.

* * *


	5. Twilight hops in

Hi everyone!!!!! I'm (this might be a while) sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!! I've been so busy!! With halloween. And I have a new baby brother and school, and everything!!!!!!!! Soccer, blah blah blah. Sooooooooooooooooo thanks for sticking with me. I also cut like an inch of hair off!!!!!!! Ok to the story.

Wait. I have to do this. I think we should just say it once and be done wit it!!!!! Seriousle!!! I DO NOT OWN PJO TWILIGHTOR ANYTHING ELSE!!!!! happy?

* * *

Sarah- Hello, and welcome back. Today we will take away Calypso. She almost got killed by Annabeth. So our new character is.......................... Bella from Twilight. Oh my god!!!!!! She's thirsty!!!!! And a newborn!!!!!!!!!!!! Run away!!!!!!!! (camera flies across screen then points up)

Percabeth777- What was that about?!?!?!

Sarah-Uh she's a vampire.

Percabeth777-Oh. I guess that makes sence.

Percy- Can we get on with it?

Sarah-Gods!! So impatient.

Annabeth-It's election day today!!!!!!!

Sarah- Go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 well nevermind I don't want you to hate me.

McCain and Obama- I vote for myself!!!!!!!

Percabeth777- Where'd they come from?

Sarah, Percy, Nico- I don't know.

Annabeth- Well it was weird.

Thalia- Definitely.

Bella- Well Sarah. I hope you don't mind. I brought Edward and Renesmee.

Sarah and Percabeth777- YOU DID WHAT?

Bella- Nothing.

Nico- In my world everyone eats rainbows and poops butterflies.

Everyone-...

Nico- Now I have your attention. Lets get to the questions.

Miley Cyrus- Bolt, Speak.

Sarah- Where do these people come from?

Everyone- Who knows?

Ok, here are some follow up questions! You don't have to do these if you don't want!

Percy- Hmm... well... If you could have one wish, what would it be? And if you aren't truthful... well... I think censors that kind of stuff.  
Annabeth- Same a Percy... I'm out of question ideas :)  
Rachel- I just got your initials! R.E.D, red... haha...  
Nico- Cool! Elvis still has fans lol. How John Lennon? He's awesome!  
Thalia- Hm... Who's your best hunter friend?  
Luke- ZOMG! No sugar? How the heck do you live?! Anyway, question: since Kronos is inhabiting your body, doesn't that make getting dressed... awkward?  
Luke AND Thalia: This fic seems to be leading up to possible Thuke (do you guys know what that is? If Percabeth is Percy and Annabeth as a couple...)so do you guys realize Thalia is Luke's Aunt?  
Grover- How's Juniper? I mean, like, what's her personality like? Rick has some seriously awesome and sadly seriously under devolved characters...  
Everyone: How many of you actually think you'll make it through the final battle? And on the lighter side: have you ever read any fan fiction?

Percy- Well as for my question I don't wish because it wont come true. YOu know I'm gonna die!!!!!!!

Bella- OH yeah I also brought Maggie. She knows when you lie. :-)

Percy (groans)

Maggie- He's lying.

Percy- Fine one wish is that I live through Kronos.

Maggie- true!

Percy phew

Sarah and Percabeth777- Annabeth?

Annabeth- Well, I hope that Percy lives through Kronos.

Maggie- True

Sarah- Would you stop that?

Maggie- Fine(sigh)

Rachel- Thank you for finally being quiet. (Rated k)

Sarah- Wait. Before we get into this...... I know a guy whose initials are M.R.S. and one of my friend's is L.A.F. (not kidding)

Rachel- Thanks I guess Sarah. But the next person uhhhggggg

Sarah- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (faints)

Everyone including Edward- What the........?

Edward- Maybe it's because Obama won the election?

Everyone- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (not all bad/ not all good faints)

Bllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppp

Sarah- Whoa what happened?

Percabeth777- Not much.

Sarah-Oh. ok.

Nico- Next Question!!!!!!

wow... Okay...hm, I'm like a regular!

hm... I'm running out of questions...

okay! I've decided it's piack on luke day!(even though I don't mind luke THAT much)

Luke- What is it like being so demented you don't like sugar?

Sarah: How much do you hate(if at all) Luke

Percy, Thalia, Annabeth and Nico- If you guys could be each other for a day, who would you all be and why?

Thanks!

Sarah- Yeah Luke the puke. What's it like?

Luke- Well, I don't get sugar rushes?...

Sarah- Well that answers my question. I already hated him, but this times it like 1,000 times. x1,000!!

Luke- That hurts bad man. Really bad.

Sarah- How can you hurt? You are immmortal. XP Everyone else answer your questions.

Percy- I'd be myself because I'm perfect. (snorts) (burst out laughing) Whooo. Huuh. Yeah.

Annabeth- OK?.................. I'd be Thalia. I also wanted to know what it was like as a child of the big three.

Everyone- (nods and takes notes)

Percabeth777-It's not math class!!!! Why are we note taking?

Sarah- I don't know. You know what?

Percy- What?

Sarah- I want to visit a crop circle!!!!!!

Nico- Ok?

Sarah- Don't you believe in aliens?

Nico- NO.

Sarah- Wow! Now I understand what Mr. D meant in the Lightning THief.

Everyone- Well....... See ya next time on Fan mail with Percy and Everyone else.

Sarah- CHECK OUT FRED ON YOUTUBE!!!!! More speciffically "fred stalks judy"

* * *

Ok. I know there's not that much. I was in a hurry to update. :)So please send in questions. I didn't have many this yeah Goodbye Percabeth777. I hope you enjoyed the spotlight. And there will be some one else this time. By the way I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated recently. Soooo...... Please Review ask questions make requests basically anything but flames!!!! Also I might update my other story soon.:)


	6. Concert Special

Sarah-Hiya. What's up? I know it's been _forever_ since Iupdated.I'm really sorry!!! And now I'm going to type my name with my elbow:

sarah

Yeah! I did it. Seriously

Percy- You have issues.

Sarah- Yeah.... I know I do.

Important Bulletin- Should I add the Twilight character permanently? Also since I got a question for Demeter and a request for gods to be the special guest The new special guests are..... Demeter and Spongebob Squarepants!!!!!!! (It says I spelled Spongebob wrong)

Grover- Can we get on with it? I really have to go to the bathroom!!!!!!

Thalia- Then go!!!!!!!

Grover -I don't want to.

Thalia- Whatever.

It was fun being in the spotlight! =)  
Wow, you put up a note to watch fred, that's funny!  
Okay, my questions:  
Percy: did you ever tell Annabeth about your talk with Aprodite?  
Annabeth: if you could ask percy any one question what would it be?  
Luke: Did you cry after Thalia died?  
Thalia: Will you break your hunter's oath after Percy finishes the prophecy?  
Sarah: WHere the heck is Grover?

-percabeth777

Sarah- Well Percy I guess you're up!!!!!

Percy- Ughhhh. What talk? No.

Annabeth- Percy?

Percy- Nothing!!!!Gods!

Sarah- Thankyou Percy for those very unconvincing lies. And well Annabeth..

Annabeth- One question? Umm Do you like m-m Muse. Yeah Muse.

Percy- No.

Sarah- Me neither. In the twilight CD they sound like Jesse McCartney. But Paramore rocks. Concert after show.

Everyone- ..................................................................

Sarah- God I can't interrupt on my own show? Oh yeah I was watching Ellen and Rob Pattinson was all like" I use a scraper because my Window washer doesn't work. I want to be one of the people" Then Ellen was all like "Well the people have buttons" And I was just speachless. He was sooooo ewwww. Plus he's never even read Twilight and he was the lead roll. Wow.

Edward- I disagree.

Sarah- I said Rob not Edward. Gods. K Luke you're up.

Luke- Of course I cried. My best friend was gone forever. Or so I thought.*looks at Thalia*

Sarah- Awkward!!!!! Speaking of that there's a fan fic called Awkward. Anyways Thalia.

Thalia- OH MY GODS!!!!!! WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!! WILL PEOPLE EVER STOP ASKING THAT QUESTION??????

Srah- Fraid not.

Thalia- No. I wouldn't. It would kill Artemis if I left. Metaphorically of course.

Sarah- Interesting!!!!!! Well I really don't know. He dissapeared about 5 minutes ago. I think he went to the bathroom.

Grover- *very large fart* Then faint voice. Yep.

Sarah- Well now that I've heard and smelled some thing I never wanted to next Questions!!!!!

PUT SPONGEBOB IN THERE! plz... =]  
i wanna ask grover wat does it feel to have pan inside of him  
i think u forgot juniper and clarisse  
can u also do the gods too?  
i wanna ask nico how does it feel to be around sixty years old and still be like eleven or something...  
i got a feeling thatthis is going to be really awesome...  
and ppl say im psychic O_o

- Hershey Bar66

Sarah- Well spongebob and Gods are here. It's getting kind of crowded in here. *pushes someone* Oh I'm soooo sorry Demeter!!!!!!

Demeter- S'ok

Spongebob- Laughs weird laugh.

Sarah- How are you even here.

Spongebob- Water on my head. Doi

Sarah- Ok? Well Grover is kind of busy at the moment.

Grover- cuts the cheese again

Sarah- Yeah soooo I'll answer it because I asked him that already. He said" Like there is noone else there" in his words. Nico?

Nico- Actually I'm around 91 years old. But nothing really special.

Sarah- Well if you're psychic Am I gonna win the Spelling bee?

Annabeth- You should get to the next question.

Sarah- Why's everyone so impatient today?

Okay for one thing this is the funniest fanfic i have EVER read! And now for my questionS! (drumroll please.)  
percy-when you first met annabeth, what did u think about her?  
annabeth- why did u tell percy he drooled in his sleep?  
Thalia- is it fun to fry off peoples eyebrows? i really want to try that!  
Luke- i tjhink you were awsome before u went to the dark side! since the dark side has cookies, why did you go there? plese come back! we have sugar free wheat cookies now!  
Grover- hows it like being half goat? and how the heck are you supposed to go to the bathroom?  
Nico- do u like yur dad? have u ever met him? and why do like blue birthday cake so much?  
Rachel-how can you stand so still? exspecially when yur painted in gold!  
sarah- how the heck do u come up with this stuff?  
Demeter-of all the things you can make sprout out of the earth an you chose vegatables? vegatables?  
Calypso-in pirates of the carribean 3 u were a giant person who burst into crabs. how does this comparisan feel?  
Rick Riordan- why doesn't hades have a cabin? before there was world war two hades had children so where did they stay at camp?  
Miley Cyrus- I understand bolt is a dog. why is he speaking?

Sarah- Thankyou I try my best to make it funny..

Percy- When I first met Annabeth I wondered why she was giving me popcorn pudding.

Sarah- Interesting- Anything else?

Percy- No that's about it.

Sarah- Ok umm Annabeth?

Annabeth- I told him because it's true and nevermind.

Sarah- And what.

Annabeth- Well I was distacted.

Sarah good answer. Now Thalia.

Thalia-Of course it's fun!!!!! But you have to be Zeus or a child of Zeus.

Percy- Of course!!!!

Thalia- Shut it Seaweed brain!

Sarah- Well but trying to avoid a tsunami Luke is next.

Luke- Well what if I told you thaqt I didn't go for cookies?

Sarah- Than what did you go for?

Luke- It's not like I had a choice. Kronos chose me!!!

Sarah- Whatever. Grover's still taking care of important matters soooo you know that's interesting. I want to know to. I'll tell you next time.

Everyone-Ok

Sarah- So Nico.

Nico- Of course. He's my dad. Plus I kind of have to have met him if I ya know live in the underworld. I've never had ant birthday cake except for the stuff at Percy's b-day.

Sarah- Ok Rachel

Rachel- I don't know. I just can.

Sarah- All I know is that I can barly type 7-9 pages without it's my turn. Not a clue. I have a twisted ,random, twilight obsessed , sporty, smartical mind. I also have this stare that creeps everyone I know out.

Demeter- Can we get on with it?

Sarah- Fine. Demeter.

Demeter- I was bored and I thought what the hay and made food pop out of the Earth. They didn't exsist until then.

Sarah- Do we care?

Demeter- Apparently not.

Sarah- Thankyou. Nowwwww Calypso isn't here. Hades din't have a cabin there because well I don't know actually. Rick isn't here. And Miley.

Miley- Bolt speak.

Bolt- Arrrffffffffff

Miley- Where is he? Bolt speaks beacaues his bark is super powerful.

Sarah- Yes. Next set of Quizzies. I know.

yay! twilight! Tell Bella, Edward and Renesemee I said hi!

Nico- Do you have a crush on any of the girls present in the room at that minuet?

Sorry, that's all I've got. I haven't been on the computer for a week and I have loads of E-mail to catch up on. Bye! :D

Sarah- I'll pass on the message. And Nico!!

Nico- Well No *blushes*

Sarah- Likey story. And I know how you feel. This one time I had 137 fan fiction emails. Ughhhh.

So no more questions. Bye good night.

Concert.

Paramore and Linkin Park.

How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win you're losing fight  
All the time

Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know how

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah  
Well, How did we get here?  
When i used to know you so well.  
I think I know  
I think I know

There is something I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true

Next song

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_[End Chorus]_

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_[End Chorus]_

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

_[Chorus]_  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

Next song

Down to you,  
You're pushing and pulling me down to you.  
But I don't know what I,  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself.  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought.  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself.  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you.

You're pushing and pulling me down to you,  
But I don't know what I want,  
No I don't know what I want.

You got it, you got it,  
Some kind of magic.  
Hypnotic, hypnotic,  
You're leaving me breathless.  
I hate this, I hate this,  
You're not the one I believe in.  
With God as my witness.

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought.  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you, of you.

You're pushing and pulling me down to you.  
But I don't know what I want.  
No I don't know what I want.

Don't know what I want.  
But I know it's not you.  
Keep pushing and pulling me down,  
But I know in my heart it's not you.

Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought.  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself,  
From saying something that I should have never thought of you.  
I knew, I know in my heart it's not you.  
I know but now I know what I want, I want, I want,  
Oh no, I should have never thought.

Yay concert over. These are my new favs. Off the twilight soundtrack.


	7. Random Chapter

**Hello people of Earth and all who inhabit it. Sorry I deleted my old story. I really hated it. **

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own PJO. No matter how much I want to.**

Sarah- Hi peoples!!!!! What's up? Guess what? I went and saw Twilight yesterday and it was hillarious, in a bad way, well good/bad way. This one time Mike Newton shakes his butt for no reason at all and I could stop the giggle. Plus the whole time Jasper looks constipated. His face (LOL) looked like he was in pain or something. Plus the meadow scene is so messed up. They don't show you how they got there, they don't even talk. Edward loses his _**COOL**_ (yeah right) in a whole different scene . They added random parts. The first part was Edward hunting. OMG were not suppose to know that til later. Sorry, I should be a critic, but that makes me sooo mad!!!!!!!!! I meanI knew it wasn't going to be exactly right but I was disapionted. Maybe because I got my hopes up.

Percy- Um Sarah, could we get back to the show?

Sarah- Fine!! Gods!

Edward- I didn't lose my cool!

Bella- Yes you did!

Edward - Whatever.

Sarah- You guys! Ok, this person had a really long one and I think I'm going to end this fan fic soon because there's like no new quizzies.

Hi! I East of Sun West of Moon but just call me Moony. Okay let ze questions begin!  
First off Luke- Not everyone hates you! I don't. You are actually my favorite male chracter. I luvs you.  
Percy- Hi you are a Seeweed brain. You are a cool seeweed brain i have no questions for the seeweed brain.  
Nico- Hiya bro. yesh me is a daughter of hades. So whats your favorite thing about living with dad?  
Grover- Are you still going out with Juniper and if not then whose her new BF.  
Annabeth- What's ur favorite thing about...  
1. Architechture

Nothing is not an acceptable answer to any of these. if you answer nothing or a negitive comment on them then i will bite you and suck ur blood rawr. Me's a vampyre.  
Rachel- I don't aprove of Rachel/Percy but you and ur blue plastic hair brush are pretty cool.  
Thalia-I think ur awesome but i feel special cuz i'm closer to Artemis than you will ever be.*Moves hair to show a silver cresent moon shaped birthmark* I am her daughter.  
Bella- Congrats on finally becomeing a vampyre i'm happy to see Edward finally gave in and that you guys are happy.  
Reneesme- You are adorable I want to hug you.  
Edward- Do you remeber me? Keria? I was the second person Carlisle changed i was with you guys till shortly before bella came in the picture. Can you do that dazzeling smoldey thing with ur eyes ti make Sarah bring Jasper and Alice on the show especially jasper? I miss them and really need to hug them.  
Sarah-Do you think I could be a guest star for awhile?I want to be with Luke...He needs some love in this place. Plus i need to hug the following people...

maybe

and Ailce  
Thankies I hope you post my reveiw i know its really long sorry about that. but thats what happens when you add twilight ...

Sarah- Ok Luke!! How does it feel to not be hated?

Luke- I find it very emotional. I need a moment. (sniff)

Sarah-OK? You know Luke you would be like a lot more if you weren't evil.

Luke whatever.

Sarah- Percy or AKA Seaweed brain.

Percy- Why don't I have any quizzies. You know that's just not fair.

Sarah- No it's not. But do we care? No.

Percy- Rude much?

Sarah- No not ?

Nico-Living with my dad is really ....... interesting. When his anger issues aren't acting up.

Thalia- I know what you mean.

Sarah- Well I don't. Grover?

Grover's seat is empty.

Sarah- OH yeah I forgot!!!!!!! He had some kind of stomach virus soo yeah. He os still going out with Juniper and Spongebob and Demeter left. Sorry. Ok Annabeth? Yours is LONG!!!!!

Annabeth- Very long it might take a while. Well Architechture is just awesome.I mean building things, ya know what I mean?

Bella- Sure sure.

Sarah- Team Edward or team Jacob? I'm on team Jakeward!!!! for now. I can't decide!!!

Annabeth- Anyways My fav part of Percabeth is me. Or Percy.

Sarah- OMG, this is boring.

Edward- I wish I could sleep!

Renesmee- Zzzzzzz

Bella- I jealous.

Sarah- Me too.

Annabeth- Do you mind?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Sarah- Aparently not.

Annabeth- Ignoring that comment:Luke is sorry was caring for life and everything about it.

Sarah- Mmmhhhhhm

Annabeth- Thalia is just awesome. She can do almost anything.

_**Different conversation:**_

Bella: Do I ever cross your mind?

Edward: No

Bella: Do you like me?

Edward: No

Bella: Do you want me?

Edward: No

Bella: Would you cry if I left?

Edward: No

Bella: Would you live for me?

Edward: No

Bella: Would you do anything for me?

Edward: No

Bella: Choose--me or your life

Edward: My life

Bella runs away in shock and pain and Edward runs after her and says...

The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind.

The reason why I don't like you is because I love you.

The reason I don't want you is because I need you.

The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left.

The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you.

The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you.

The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life.

Sarah- Ahhhhhh. So cute!!!!!!!!

Annabeth- What?

Sarah- Nothing. Continue.

Annabeth- Ummmm Sarah is very funny and that's it.

Sarah- Excuse me?

Annabeth- Nothing!!!!!!

Thalia- Sarah control your anger

Sarah- What are you my anger managment counseler!?!?!? What are you gonna do you gonna do to stop me?

Percy-*Attacks Sarah and protect's annabeth.

Sarah- Hahahahahahahahahah. Whooo. Oh yeah we got you !!!!!! BURN!!!!!

Percy- What?

Annabeth- AND MY FAVORITE THING ABOUT MYSELF IS MY PERSONALITY!!

Renesmee- Wha's wid da yewwling?

Bella- Nothing Sweety.

Sarah- Well that was interesting. Rachel you're up.

Rachel- ZZzzzzzzzzz

Sarah- Ok well I'll give her the message. Thalia

Thalia- OMG seriously? Her daughter. Wow. You have to send me some pix.

Sarah- Whart happened to you?

Thalia I'm in a good mood.

Srah- *nods* I understand. Bella? I wish I were you. : (

Bella- I know he finally gave in!! Well actuall I was dieing from what I've been told. But IA'm soo happy now.

Sarah- Awwwww Renesmee's sooo cute!!! Don't you dare bite me.*hugs her* That was from Moony.

Renesmee- Tank you Moony.

Sarah- OK Edward?

Edward- Oh yeah!!!!! I remember you!

Sarah- Did you know that you are my great- great- great grandpa?

Edward- No I didn't. * Stares at Sarah trying to dazzle her* Why isn't it working?

Sarah- I'm strong.

Edward- Nooo it's those sunglasses!!!!!

Sarah- (panicking) No it's not!!!!!! Um I told you I'm strong!!!

Edward- Please let Alice and Jasper on.

Sarah- Um whaaa uh s-sure. Yeah. Mmm hmmmm.

Edward- That's how it's done.

Sarah- Umm sure you can be guest star in the next one.

Next quizzies!!!!!!!

funny chapter, glad u updated! Here are my new questions:

Percy and annabeth- Are you tired of everyone asking you about your love life?

Thalia: You made clear that you don't have a future with luke, but do you admit havng a past with him?

Luke: If you could ask thalia any one question what would it be?

Sarah- Thank gods a short one!!!!!!!!!!! Ok Percy? Annabeth?

Annabeth- You bet were tired of 's soo annoying!!!!!

Percy- You know it's like if you go on a hike with someone and then people are all like: OOOO Percabeth!!!!

Sarah- Yes very interesting. Thalia?

Thalia- Well no I mean sort of as friends maybe?

Luke- Bummer!!

Sarah- Luke it's your turn.

Luke-Any Quizzie for Thalai? Umm How is it with the hunters?.

Sarah- Come on you guys. What kind of Questions are these?

Thalia- Umm the hunters are great.

Sarah- Are you cereal?

Thalia- Yes.

Sarah- Not you. Luke.

Luke- Of course. She's a hunter. She can't have a love life!!

Sarah- So very true.

_**Very Random Request!!!!!!!!**_

**Hey everyone. I'm having issues with my X-mas list. Do you have any ideas? Seriously!!! Christmas is 26 days away!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Thanks for Listening!!!!!**_

K well see you next time!!!!!!!

**Hey everyone. I cereal about the X-mas list thing. Everyone's like whaddayou want? And I'm like IDK!!!!!n And it's annoying. Oh yeah.**

**I deleted my story The most important quest because I hated it and I only had like 15 reviews and one of them was me sooo 14 reviews. Sorry. I'll make a better one.**


	8. I AM BBBBAAAACCCCKKKK!

**Hey guys! It's been forever! I hope you still remember me!!! Hee Hee! (OMG)**

**I swear not to do what I did last time! THere might even be a second season! If you're lucky!**

**Disclaimer- Meh owns nothing!**

**I hope you like HATEMAIL!!!  
**

* * *

Sarah- Hello and welcome back to…

Everyone- Fan Mail with Percy and mhksjfls

Sarah- I'm sorry, what was that?

Everyone- Fanmail with Percy and Everyone Else!!!

Sarah- There we go!! And I am SOOOOO sorry about the whole… well, not updating for 8 months or so?

Audience- Booo!!! Every week!!!

Sarah- Don't worry about that! Thank Summer and Journalist793 for inspiring me!!!

Percy- Are you just gonna neglect us? I mean after we *mouth is covered by large hand* Mph mph mph!!

Sarah- Serves you right!! You should learn to wait your turn!

Annabeth- Seriously Sarah, we're getting kinda bored.

Nico- Maybe you should learn to give us a chance!

Rachel- Guys, guys!! Stop!

Thalia- Shutup you guys! She's apologizing for neglecting us! Didn't you hear?

Nico- Not really…

Sarah- Thank you Thalia! XD And I'm so sorry. But I am making Twilight disappear for now. I'm sorry!

Audience- Boooo!!!

Sarah- I am soooo sorry. I'll make a Twilight Fanmail just for you!

Twilight Fans- Hurray!

Sarah *wink* It won't be what you're expecting. By the way, I have made amends with Luke. Poseidon has *sniff* unclaimed me somehow, so I'm a child of Hermes now!!!

Percy- Are you serious? You can't-

Sarah- I can be whatever I want! And our new guests are… Journalist793, xXxRainyxXx, and XxXLoVe-ThE-sUnXxX.

Amy, Rainy and Sunshine- Yeah!

Amy- And it's time for the first letter!

Rainy- You said I could say that!

Sunshine- What!?! You guys swore on River Stix!!

Sarah- Guys! Give it a rest. We're live…

Three girls- Oh! Uh…

Sarah- Yeah, now, TO THE FIRST QUESTION! I'm am going to start out with some hatemail! Yay!

Everyone- Hatemail?

Sarah- Yeah! I have like five!

Everyone- Ok?

Sarah- Here we go! Here we go again! Oops! *blushes*

On a scale of 1-10 (1 being the worst and 10 being the best), this story is a 5. Your grammar and spelling need A LOT of correcting. oh ya, I hate PercyAnnabeth PercyRachel and PercyThalia. No offense but all of those pairings SUCK! I do have two questions though.

1)Luke, did you have a secret crush on Percy when he first went to Camp Half-Blood?

2)Percy and Annabeth, did you know that if you have a relationship it would be considered incest? Zeus and Poseidon and are related. Zeus and Athena are related. Annabeth and Athena are related. Percy and Poseidon are related. That's nasty! :P

Percy- EEEEWW!!! That would be NASTY!!

Luke- Uh, yeah!! NASTY!

Sarah- Wow. Some hesitation there?

Luke- NO, I just wasn't expecting any fanmail. Even hatemail. I should have known…

Sarah- Ew. By the way, Mr. Dude, In Greek Mythology everyone had children… and they ARE ALL RELATED! So, please, forget that. Because in Greek Mythology IT DOESN'T MATTER!!!

Annabeth- Wow you must feel very strongly about this.

Sarah- No! *sacasm* Anyway… I think we should get onto the next hatemail.

i cereal? i'm in the 5th grade man! BAD GRAMMAR!

Annabeth- Why would they bother when they had grammar mistakes in their review.

Rachel- The people in the world.

Tyson- Sigh.

Percy- Where did that come from.

Sarah- I want a pet hellhound.

Nico- Okay? What is with all the randomness at once. Do you realize how confuzzling that is?

Sarah- Confuzzing? Really?

Nico- Yeah. You got a problem with that?

Sarah- Nah, I say it too…

Nico- Oh.

Amy- O_o

Rainy- O_o

Sunshine- DO you realize how bored we are?

Sarah- If you're soooooo bored, why don't you go read City of Bones?

Sunshine- Sorry! *sheepish smile*

Sarah- So how about one that isn't hate mail? FANMAIL HERE WE COME!!

Thalia- Hyper much?

Sarah- Hey School gets out tomorrow! Don't criticize me.

ok so here are questions  
percy:you might be part of my family because i have green eyes ive never seen my great-grandpa so he could of been one of the i saw the pictures of you and you  
are cute  
annabeth:ok i going to tell on percy ok so wen percy first saw you he thought you were pretty wile was on the steps.  
next he was supprised wen you kissed him on mt saint hellens  
next he went to calyposo's island wen you thought he died and  
percy thought she was i done with you  
nico: in the pictures you look like you are going to pass out.  
its creepy  
luke:why did you join kronos?do you LOVE thalia?in the pictures you look creepy. even my best friend thinks so.  
thalia: did you use to LOVE luke?your cool.  
rachel:we all hate you alot of us like percabeth and you also look crepy in the pictures.  
grover:wats it like to relize percy and annabeth love each other and they dont say that they do

Sarah- Well, it's not really a question… But Percy!

Percy- Awesome!! Well, you're grandpa could've just been a regulaer mortal who died, but whatever.

Sarah- I learned in class once that something goes haywire when you have green eyes!

Percy- Why, I'm offended.

Sarah- Go sit in a corner smart one.

Luke- Shouldn't Annabeth go?

Sarah- Fine *exasperated* Go answer your mention.

Annabeth- WHAT!

Percy- It's not what you think!

Annabeth- Calypso! That…

Sarah- G RATED PEOPLE!!

Annabeth- Traiter! She was on the Titan's side!

Percy- She's a good person!

Annabeth- Ya know what, I think I'm gonna use my knife on you. Which limb could you live without-

Sarah- I'M SIGNING YOU UP FOR ANGER MANAGEMENT.

Thalia- You're really one to talk…

-Cut's to clip. (It's Monk Day. We had to take a vow of silence)

Everone- Silent. *sewing weird pocket thing*

Camera points to Sarah.

Sarah- *face red with anger* *stabs fabric with needle as hard as she can*

Clip ends-

Sarah- That was an agrivating moment! Nico answer your qu- question! *breaks down into tears*

Nico- Wow. She has some serious mood swings.

Sarah- I invented a game. No one can say serious or they're out and get to have a limb cut off by Annabeth.

Annabeth- *malicious smile*

Percy- Oh gods…

Nico- Okay to my question. Hey this isn't a question!

Sarah- Aint that just too bad for you!

Nico *mumbles* I look like I'm about to pass out, eh?

Rainy- I have a good drawing of you on my website!

Nico- You have a website?

Rainy- Yeah, so do Sunshine and Sarah!

Sarah- True… .com

Rainy- .

Sunshine- .

Amy- Sorry, I don't have one!

Sarah- Sorry… Luke

Luke- At least _I_ have a questions.

Sarah- A questions? What is that supposed to mean?

Luke- How should I know.

Sarah- Just answer your questions.

Rachel- Does anyone have, say, Applesauce?

Sarah- Applesa-

Luke- I don'r know why I joined Kronos and No, I don't like Thalia.

Thalia- HOW DARE YOU!!!

Sarah- D. I won't do drugs. A. Won't have an attitude. R. I will respect myself. E. I will educate me!

Thalia- ?

Sarah- You said DARE!

Amy, Rainy, Sunshine- Ya know… Like Drug Abuse Resistance Education

Sarah- Yep. I graduated last month!

Luke- Good for you. Do you want some tofu?

Sarah- Tofu? Not even the classic 'Good you you. Do you want a cookie'? Tofu?

Luke- Yeah, I don't eat sugar.

Sarah- Freak.

Thalia- Don't hurt his feelings.

Sarah- I guess I'm not the only one with mood swings. Your turn!

Thalia- Ugh. No, I absolutely HATE Luke Castellan.

Amy- I don't know about everyone else, but you just confused the heck out of me!

Everyone else- *mutters in agreement*

Sarah- And Rachel…

Rachel- I am not creepy. Just a regular oracle kid person…

Sarah- Wow, oracle. You got yourself a new position! Maybe people don't hate you anymore!

Rachel- Trust me, they don't.

Sarah- So, Grover, sorry buddy. You haven't said a word all day. Did you take a vow of silence too?

Grover- No… And I, uh, well I thing they realized…

*camera zooms in on Percy and Annabeth… kissing*

Sarah- Dang, girl! *averts eyes* That's disgusting!!!

Grover- *vomits*

Amy- Grover! Are you alright! *hugs*

Grover- Can't breathe!!!

Amy- *blushes*

Sarah- I would apologize for her, but I don't think she's sorry…

Rainy- She's not!

Sunshine- Wouldn't bet on it!

Sarah- Yeah, who's ready for the final quizzie!! (Of the week!)

Sunshine, Rainy, Amy- I AM!!!!

Ok, here, let me do this first:  
AH!  
ok, i'm better now.  
Anyways...  
If you put jacob on HUG HIM FOR ME! I LOVES YOU MY JACOB!  
Edward: Your power dosen't work on me. see, i'm completely immune to... * edward faces me* er, wait, what was i... ARGH! You made me lose my train of thought!  
Bella: * mouthes * your so lucky  
Nessie: AW! I love you! how does i feel to have a werewolf husband to be?  
Percy: sup? Anyways, here's my question: are you aware that your 2nd cousins with annabeth? not that it matters or anything...  
Annabeth: Heya, sis! how is it goin?  
Grover: soory 'bout the virus. How r u, btw?  
sarah: you are totally cool! BTW,team jacob rulez all the way! o offense to edward's fangirls  
Nico: I love you! * hugs him * anyway, are you awre that i used to be your half sister? then i realized that i was ore Athena-ish, so i had to transfer. anyway, say bye to your dad for me! (he'll remember me. i sent him a fathers day card with a skull on it!)  
Luke: ... * sigh* i promised i wouldn't do this, but fine. * walks up to luke.* i...i.. I HATE YOU! *slaps him like crazy* why-did-you-become-evil?! YOU ARE SO PEA BRAINED!  
Bye guys!  
-percabethrulez.  
BTW, it'd be really cool if jacob could go on your show. I LOVES HIM SO MUCH!

Sarah- Reminder Jacob/Taylor is mine!

Thalia- Who says?

Sarah- I do!

Thalia- Whatever…

Sarah- Percy… And once again, sorry to the fans that will miss Twilight. I'll make one just for you!

Percy-I'm Annabeth's half-uncle technically. But, it doesn't matter. Just as Sarah said.

Sarah- Thanks half-uncle *smirks*

Percy- *sigh*

Sarah- Annabeth, you're up!

Annabeth- Oh my god… It's that kid again…

Sarah- Me? I'm offended!

Annabeth- No the one that wrote this.

Sarah- So you're saying me. Cuz I wrote this fan fic!

Annabeth- Forget you. Uh, hi!

Sarah- Out, now.

Annabeth- You can't do that!

Sarah- Camera, can you drag her outside? Percy, you're welcome to go with her…

Percy- You can't just kick us out!

Sarah- Sure I can, it's my studio!

Annabeth and Percy- Hey! No! Ow! Ow!!!!!

*door slams*

Sarah- Thanks. I'll give you five bucks.

Nico- Me?

Sarah- NO!!!! The camera guy!

Nico- Oh…

Sarah- Grover!

Grover- Oh yeah, the virus. Turns out it was the flu. The Swine Flu.

Sarah- Hahahahaha. You're kidding, right?

Grover- No, I was first to get it.

Sarah- Whatever, smartical face.

Amy- Hey, don't be mean.

Sarah- Sorry Amy, Grover.

Grover- No Prob.

Sarah- Oh my GODS!!! Someone called me cool! Team Jacob all the way, man! Edward can just go with Bella into a little forest and never come out.

Sarah- Sorry Edward Girlz. Including Rainy.

Rainy- You better sleep with one eye open tonight.

Sarah- I will! Nico, you're up!

Nico- How can you transfer? Well, I guess Sarah did. Or Poseidon abandoned her. SO Hermes is her adoptive parent.

Sarah- Whoa, can you say confusing?

Nico- Confl… Confr- Con-fus-ing!

Sarah- Congratulations.

Nico- Thanks! Wait are you making fun of me?

Sarah- Of course not.

Nico- Good. *death glare*

Sarah- Next is Luke.

Luke- OOOW! Where'd she learn to slap like that!!!! Ow, oh, the agony!

Sarah- *snort* Well, I guess that's it for today on!!!

Everyone- Fan Mail with Percy and mhksjfls

Sarah- *sigh*

* * *

**Not my best chapter, I agree. But at least I'm working on it! :P **

**Review and this time, I'll update!!!**

**-Snb793  
**


	9. QUIZZIE TIME!

Sarah- Hi peeps!

Audience- …

Sarah- GAH! I know, right? I need to post more chappies. A lot. ^^

Nico- Shut up, Sarah.

Sarah- …I'm cold.

Annabeth- Then you should move away from that window.

Sarah- Who asked you? *shivers*

Everyone- …

Sarah- I know I say this every week, but I really will try to update more this time. I will. I forgot how easy it is to type these. And go spring break! By the way, our new guests are- Moony and InvaderDax! Sorry Moony- I've typed this chapter at least five times since whenever.

Dax & Moony- *walk in*

Audience- *claps*

Moony- Hi, I'm so glad to be here!

Dax- …pie?

Sarah- What…? Glad to have you, Moony. ^^ Your nickname reminds me of a book I read in like second grade called Molly Moon.

Moony- I'm… glad?

Sarah- Let's get to the questions. Woot! And thanks to all of you who have made this my most reviewed fic. The book are awesome. The movie is… okay. I was disappointed.

Percy- Me too. I didn't get to play myself.

Sarah- They want people to think it's fiction, smart one. *face palm*

Percy- …oh.

Sarah- The questions are from… Thalia Castellan. I'm guessing they're a Thluke fan. ^^

So...Sarah, Do you enjoy making the characters do things they don't want to do? Cause its funny!Percy, When you and Annabeth have a kid, what will you name it?Annabeth, Do you agree with the names Percy choose?Nico, Are you still in love with Annabeth? And don't say you never had one, just read page 321 BotL!Rachel, I'm not a Percy/Rachel shipper, but I still like you, and hows you job as the Oracle working out?Grover, If you marry Juniper, what will your kids look like? Will they be satyr who can transform into a tree at will?Luke, If Thalia quite the Hunter and risked her life to go talk to you, and begged you to stop working for the Titans, (not even necessarily work for the Olympians) and she'd give you anything you wanted, would you go with her?Thalia, If you had a choose between dating Chris Rodriguez (and angering Clarisse) or dating Luke (and admitting you love him) who would you choose?Thanks, hope you can post this in your story!Thalia Castellan.

Sarah- To answer my quizzie, I do.. Cuz they're all so gullible. Hey, you guys!

Cast- What?

Sarah- If you say banana _really_ slow, it sounds like gullible. *lol*

Nico- Baaaaaanaaaaanaaaa.

Sarah- …is he stupid? PERCY, I choose you!

Percy- *is busy saying banana*

Sarah- Dear gods. Percy, it's your turn.

Percy- …and?

Sarah- Answer… the question. Before I freeze to death.

Percy- Uhhh… um… Guy=Kelsier Girl=Emilie

Annabeth- WHAT?

Percy- I dunno.

Annabeth- What kinds of names are those?!

Percy- …awesome ones?

Sarah- Do I need to break this up?

Annabeth/Percy- No.

Sarah- Okay, let's go… Nico.

Nico- Pass.

Sarah- You can't pass. I'm paying you to do this.

Nico- No, I dun't. Happy now?

Sarah- In an RP I'm doing, you're my brother. ^^

Nico- …

Rachel- *interrupts* My job as oracle is pretty good so far. I mean, except for being in math class and randomly shooting out a prophecy that one time.

Sarah- In that same RP, you get stolen.

Rachel- …

Sarah- I'm gonna edit it something' fiece before I post it as a fic though. First, I have to make it first person POV, then fic all of someone's grammar mistakes.

Annabeth- Why are we talking about this?

Sarah- Because, it's _my_ show. When you have your own, you can torture people. Grover, go.

Grover- I have no clue. It's never been done before.

Sarah- …

Everyone- …

Sarah- Anywho… Luke? By the way, if you died in The Lightning Thief movie, Chris Columbus is gonna get some NASTY hatemail.

Luke- … If I'd had any control, I might have. But, you know, after the Battle of the Labyrinth and all, I couldn't do much…

Sarah- Interesting. *stares*

Luke- Do you… mind?

Sarah- I !

Thalia- Don't… yell at me, pipsqueak.

Sarah- ME? I'm the pipsqueak. Ha. Go look in a mirror sometime.

Dax- …

Moony- Chillax…

Sarah- Just answer the question.

Thalia- I'd go with the second one, only because Clarrise would have things all around me trying to kill me…

Sarah- O.o I guess that means we're done with that set of quizzies, But we have plenty to go. ^^

Percy- O RLY NAO?

Sarah- …yeah…

Percy- Oh.

Dax- …awkward

QUESTION! By .raiin

Sarah:Yeah, being random is awesome! Which do you think is better, being crazy or random? Oh yeah, Paramore rox! My fave song is 'That's What You Get'.Percy:You LOVE Annabeth and you know it! Oh, and i was wondering, if you didn't have Riptide as a weapon, what other weapon would you choose?Annabeth:I want to be an archcitect too!(well i also wanna be a rockstar, but chances are,that might not happen) I already have some monuments planned out. What is your favorite monument?Grover:What's up dude? You are my favorite satyr just to let ya' know. How's Juniper? Tell her i said hi. What are the pros and cons of being a satyr?Thalia:Hi! I would love to be a hunter. It sounds fun. What's your favorite Greenday song? i was curious. So, how does it feel being the daughter of Zeus? Did you like all the attention that you used to get for being the daughter of Zeus? Or was it to much?Nico:Oh my gods Nico you are AWESOME!!I would love to meet you! How's life in the Underworld? Is there actually daytime? Oh, and when you're in the Underworld, can you tell Amelia Earhart i said hi? She's like my :You know, I don't really hate you. Well actually i used to,but when i read TLO, and when i came to the part where you-er- well, cough*die*cough, I kind of cried. It was sad. (wOw, that was a spoiler)But honestly, dude, how come you went over to the DARK side? I mean it's like, all dark and no light...Rachel:I've said this before and i'll say it again:I don't really hate you either. You really bring out Percy and Annabeth's relationship. So, what's it like being the new Oracle? Do you ever eat when you're the Oracle? (another TLO spoiler)

Sarah- That's my least favorite song, haha. It got played _way_ too much on the radio, and now… I've heard Paramore twice in the last 6 months. I mean… aside from talk radio, where it seems to be their theme song. =/

Dax- That's odd.

Moony- Just a little bit…

Sarah- And I'm not sure! I get yelled at for being random, but have not once gotten in trouble for being crazy.

Audience- *sigh*

Sarah- WHAT?

Percy- Didn't you get suspended from some Invader ZIM site for being random.

Sarah- NO! He lies, don't look at him! *hides*

Percy- Whatever… I can't imagine not having Riptide as my weapon. I guess I would just have some ordinary sword. I'd have to carry like 10, considering how much I lose Rip tide.

Sarah- Ain't that the truth? And Annabeth…

Annabeth- My favorite monument in the world would be the Parthenon.

Sarah- I almost went there this summer, but I'm going to Northern Europe instead. TO MAKE BELIAN CHOCOLATE And talk to a member of Parliament. And stay with a German family. ^^

Dax- Lucky.

Grover- Okay, I'll tell her. And one of the best things about being a satyr is seeing people's faces when they find out I'm a satyr. One of the worst? Not being able to get enchiladas fast enough.

Sarah- That would make sense… Thalia, go.

Thalia- I was kind of a tree for years… so I didn't get much attension. During the time I wasn't a huntress, I didn't really like it. Everyone… wanted me to fly planes or… sun chariots.

Sarah- That's my favorite part in the Titan's Curse!

Thalia- Okay then.

Nico- Okay, I'll tell her. I'd have to find her first. Hades really should make a different section for famous people. Life in the underworld is monotonous, and there's no daytime because you're underground…

Moony- The Underworld sounds creepy.

Sarah- I wanna go there… and come back from it, STILL ALIVE!

Nico- Pssh, good luck.

Sarah-Thank you.

Nico- *face palm*

Sarah- Everytime someone sighs, a fairy dies.

Dax- *sigh*

Sarah- …

Luke- I went to the dark side because… they had cookies! Girl Scout ones too.

Sarah- That's stupid.

Luke- I know…

Sarah- Good! *throws a pie at Luke*

Rachel- Yes… oracles eat. Just like bees eat. Everything eats.

Sarah- Awkward…

Dax- It sure was.

Sarah- … O.o

Annabeth (btw, you are the awesomest character in the entire book! Go smart people!): How do your friends react to you constanly blurt out facts about anything?Percy: You and Annabeth are SO obvouis! Why can't you just admit it allready?Luke (TRAITOR!): How does it feel to be America's most hated half-blood?Nico: Do you find it sort of creepy that you can talk to the dead?AND FINALLY:Thalia (you are AWESOME!): Do the Hunters treat you differently because you're a half-blood?

Annabeth- My friends have gotten used to it by now. If they're really my friends.

Percy- I did… a while ago. =/

Sarah- HEY! I don't hate him. 8C

Luke- It feels _fabulous_.

Sarah- Do you feel pretty?

Luke- What?

Sarah- Haha, do you feel pretty? Oh so pretty?

Luke- No.

Sarah- Oh.

Moony- Awkward

Nico- I don't find it creepy.

Sarah- …I'm normal.

Nico- Good…

Thalia- No, the hunters don't treat me any different. We have humans, half-bloods, and other things. They're allowed as long as they're female.

Sarah- Mhmmm… Interesting, UGH, stupid Internet. Crashing in the middle of a fic. I'LL SHOW IT! *gets back on the Internet*

MORE QUiZZIES! I still have like… five that aren't awkward.

Luke - I like you. Even in the beginning when everyone was hating you. You were always awesome! Question: How can everyone hate you when you are awesome?Thalia - So exactly what do you do in the hunters, beside recruiting girls?Annabeth - Your my favorite character! If you got stranded on an island, what will you bring? (one item only, no people!)Nico - My favorite character! Same question as - You are an important role in the series. You help get (*this contains spoiler from the Last Olympian*) Percy and Annabeth together. So, you are awesome like the rest!Percy - Did you ever tell Annabeth that you went to Hoover Dam?Grover - I got some tin cans for you (throws tin cans out) Okay, now tell the truth...who were you looking for...Annabeth or Artemis in the Titan's Curse?

Luke- People are weird like that. Everyone's a hater.

Sarah- Pssh, I know the feeling.

Moony- It's Luke's turn.

Sarah- No… it's Thalia's turn. And I'm hungry.

Thalia- We hunt things… like animals and monsters. And we keep all mankind safe.

Sarah- *gags on apple*

Annabeth- If I were stranded on an Island… I would bring a cell phone that had service on that island.

Sarah- I'd bring a boat. Nico… what would you bring?

Nico- I'd bring food, and whenever I wanted to leave, I'd just go to the Underworld. *shrugs*

Rachel- Wow, one book later, and I'm not the most hater character,

Sarah- I wouldn't bet on that…

Percy- No…

Annabeth- What?

Percy- Nothing, nothing.

Annabeth- … *steams*

Sarah- ^^

Grover- I was looking for Annabeth, of course. O.o

Sarah- Well, we're out of time. Have an awkard day/night/morning, and we'll see you sometime on…

Audience- Fan mail w-

Sarah- *sighs*

* * *

**GAH! I hate it. *looks down in shame* Please, tell me what you think! ^^ Not my best chappie, I know, but I eventually got it up. InvaderDax is my buddy who doesn't think he can write to save his life, so this chappie is ALSO to show him what a Chat Show fic is.**

**By the way, Dax, you NEED to reed PJO. It's the most awesometastical series ever. Any one of the people that review this can tell you that. And I might never get around to the whole 'Twilight Fan Mail' thing, because honestly, I haven't read any of the books since 2008. I've tried plenty of times. I haven't read PJO since last year, but I have the whole series imprinted on my brain and I remember things like how if you say what kind of soda you want, it appears. Remember that from the first book? Or how Percy wrote that note saying IOU 2 canoes in The Titian's Curse.**

**I really was disappointed in the movie. What did you guys think? Well, I'm gonna stop rambling on, and go eat some breakfast. ^^**

**~~Snb793~~  
**


End file.
